


Lilies never die

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: A certain redhead is in the Director's office at three in the morning. She's starting a conversation with an ancient Hogwart's director.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Lilies never die

“You’re Severus Snape, right ? You’re my brother’s namesake. Dad said you were a great man but you don’t really look fun, do you ? You were a Potions master, weren’t you ?” a twelve year old girl with bright red hair asked Severus Snape’s portrait on the wall in the Directress’ office.

“I was.” he answered a bit sharply.

“Well, Dad says I am terrific at Potions, like Grandma. I assume he only says that because he was such a failure in your classes. My brother Albus isn’t really good either. James is okay but not patient enough. Maybe you could learn me some stuff ? I’d love to !” she pleaded, absolutely in awe.

There was a deep silence. The girl lowered her head.

“I am sorry. It was preposterous. I don’t even know you, after all. I am just an annoying first year, right ? Well, I’ll better just sit and wait for Professor Brown. Forgive me for bothering you, I know that I talk to much. It’s because I am nervous. Sorry. Don’t mind me.” she murmured a bit sadly.

She yawned, tired.

“Why are you here, dear ? It’s really early. Are you in trouble ?” another portrait, with kinder eyes, asked.

“Hello, Minerva. I was bored and - I um - I found a nice Potions book in the library…” the girl started with reluctance, chewing on her lip.

“It’s 3 o’clock in the morning, Miss.” McGonagall’s portrait sighed. 

“It was Ned’s idea !” the girl complained, pouting. 

“Mr Zabini’s idea ? A break-in in the library at three in the morning ? Really ?” 

"It's not there we have been caught, anyway. Ned was tired, I sent him to bed after that. However, I was fully awake and there was that potion I absolutely wanted to make. For that, I needed some ingredients cautiously kept by Professor Henderson." 

She paused briefly, before remembering her audience. 

"I unlocked the door of his classroom quite easily, but there was an alarm. Henderson found me. I guess he isn't a morning person and that's why I am here." the girl stated. 

"You are too reckless for your own good, Miss. Where is Mr Zabini ?" 

"Sleeping, I guess. He's my friend and I am not a snitch. Even if I was, why would I denounce him for something nobody knows we have done ?"

"If you weren't so bold, Hufflepuff could have been a good House for you." an old woman in another picture commented. 

Lily laughed. 

"Oh no. I wouldn't be with Ned for Potions then and that would be a shame." 

"I've got in front of me the only Gryffindor student happy to have common classes with the Slytherins." McGonagall's portrait murmured, shaking her head. 

The red-haired girl shrugged.

"Most of them are morons but Ned's a good one. It's so cool to be his partner at Potions. I mean, he's really good and he helps me out sometimes. I help with Transfiguration. I am pretty good at it, Minerva.”

A tall woman with a scarred face went into the room in a flutter of hot pink robes. 

“So, it’s you… Why am I even surprised ? Breaking the rules is a family thing, now ? Who’s holding the record ? Your brother or Louis ? Please, tell me you’re the last one, my dear. I don’t need anymore trouble in this school.” she said before seating at her desk.

The young girl reddened sheepishly.

“Morning, Professor Brown.” 

“Good morning, Lily. Why are you not asleep ?” the Directress asked, rubbing her eyes.

She looked tired. Well, it was possible she had been woken for this. 

“I was bored.” Lily answered. 

“You and your siblings are always bored. It is boring me right now. You have classes at eight, go to sleep. We’ll talk more about it with Professor Henderson at a later time.” 

The small red haired girl bit her lips.

“What about my parents ?”

“I’ll owl them. If it’s the only way to prevent you from breaking the rules for at least a week or two, I’ll take it.” 

“And Professor Longbottom ?” the girl said with a hopeful note in her voice.

“He’s your House Director. He has to know.”

Lily sighed. She hated disappointing Uncle Neville.

“What’s my punishment ?”

“Three weeks of detention with Professor Henderson.” 

Lily’s eyes widened. Detention with Profeesor Henderson meant assisting him to make common potions for the Hospital Wing. There were worst fates.

“That’s gr- uh, very boring. My parents are war heroes, you know.” Lily said sweetly, in an uncanny version of her elder brother.

James had played this card way too often with some of their most impressible professors. Lavender Brown wasn’t one of them. 

“Don’t push it, girl. This is a light punishment and we both knew it. Try and be reasonable for a few days, please. I like it when my correspondence with your mother is only personal. Don’t forget I am aware of your association with Mr Zabini and that I am a close friend of both your mothers.”

Lavender Brown, Ginny Potter-Weasley and Daphne Zabini had formed close bonds over Luna Lovegood’s tea parties.

“Certainly, Professor Brown.” 

Lily had jumped out of her chair and was already at the door when a portrait intervened.

“Wait !”

“Professor Snape ?” the Directress asked hesitantly.

He wasn’t the most talkative of the portraits in this office.

“Can I have a word with her ?” 

The Directress looked at Lily, who nodded. 

“She needs to go back to her dormitory soon, but I can give you five minutes. I have to speak with Professor Henderson, anyway.” she said before leaving the room. 

“I like her.” Lily commented, looking at the closing door.

She took a golden globe on the desk and looked at it carefully.

“You’re an interesting girl, Miss.” Snape’s portrait commented.

Lily squinted at the globe, trying to decipher the inscriptions. Basic runes, probably. She only knew one of them, which looked like a crossed out bird’s beak, meaning victory. 

“Ned always says so. Well, not the Miss part of course. ‘Lils, you’re really one of a kind.’ and that kind of things” she mumbled. 

“And he’s a Zabini.”

“Yes, and he’s my friend too. If you don’t like that, well, I don’t care. It’s none of your business.” she said, putting back the globe on the Directress’ desk. 

“I was wondering - are you really interested into Potions ?”

“Definitely. Thanks, Professor. I have to go, though. See you as soon as possible.”

“Good night, Miss … ?”

“Potter-Weasley. Lily Luna but I mostly go by Lils. I really should go to bed, though. G’night.” 

The red-haired tornado left the room.

“She really looks like her grandmother.” McGonagall sighed.

“She does.” another portrait answered.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on ff.net maybe 1000 years ago


End file.
